Archivo:라이너스의 담요 (Linus' Blanket) - Love Me (Feat -김태춘) MV
Descripción ★ Download on iTunes (Music) : https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/magic-moments-ep/id919830314 Official Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/linusblanket.music Artist twitter : https://twitter.com/litl_king Artist Instagram : http://instagram.com/litlking 라이너스의 담요를 덮고 가을에 올라타세요. 3년의 시간이 담긴 미니앨범 Moments 안에 차곡차곡 재운 싹트고 지는 사랑의 순간들. 그대의 연애를 위한 마술 같은 메모도 들어 있습니다. 어느새 손을 잡고 금이 가고 남이 되는 새로운 꿈을 빌려드립니다. 이 여행의 동반자는 DJ Soulscape, 윤석철 트리오, 김간지x하헌진, 김태춘, 빌리어코스티, 이희경, 이태훈, 정중엽, 서현정, 주윤하 그리고 조월입니다. 1. Summer Night Magic (Feat. 빌리어코스티) 작사, 작곡 : 연진 편곡 : 연진, 박민준 Drum : 김영진 / Contrabass : 정상이 / Guitar : 이태훈 Lap Steel Guitar : 김마할로 / Vibraphone : 이희경 여름밤 데이트의 설렘을 담은 잔잔한 담요. 하와이안 사운드에 랩스틸 기타와 비브라폰 연주를 얹어 사랑에 빠지는 마법을 노래했다. 2. Love Me (Feat. 김태춘) 작사 : 연진, 김태춘 작곡 : 연진 편곡 : 연진, 박민준 Drum : 김영진 / Contrabass : 정상이 / Piano : 윤석철 Vibraphone : 이희경 / Clarinet : 이승현 경쾌한 템포의 스윙 곡이자 이번 앨범의 타이틀 담요. 한편의 무성영화 속 사랑에 빠진 연인들이 서로를 보고 싶어하는 애타는 마음을 표현했다. 3. To You (Feat. 주윤하) 작사, 작곡 : 연진 편곡 : 연진, 박민준 Guitar : 이태훈 / Contrabass : 정상이 Vibraphone : 이희경 / Horn : 손승용 기타를 시작으로 호른과 비브라폰 연주가 섞이는 담백한 담요. 경건한 샹송 속, 사랑이 무르익은 연인이 둘의 사랑을 확인하는 청혼가. 4. Bye Baby (Feat. 김간지x하헌진) 작사, 작곡, 편곡 : 연진 Drum : 김간지 / Guitar : 하헌진 / Bass : 정중엽 / Organ : 윤석철 서로가 소중한 만큼 실망도 커지는 법. 락앤롤 기타 리프에 맞춰 당찬 이별을 선언하는 안녕 담요. 5. 어느새 작사, 작곡, 편곡 : 조월 Drum : 서현정 / Bass : 정중엽 / Guitar : 이태훈, 조월 Keyboard : 윤석철/ Vibraphone : 조월 이별 후유증. 그 씁쓸한 담요. 어제의 우리는 오늘 각자로 나뉘어 추억을 냉소하며 답도 없건만. 또 사랑하고 싶고 기대고픈 마음. 6. Late Love (Alt. Take) (Feat. 윤석철) 작사, 작곡, 편곡 : 연진 Contrabass : 정상이 / Guitar : 이태훈 / Keyboard : 윤석철 Percussion : 연진 / Chorus : 윤석철 그래도 새로운 사랑을 꿈꾸는 토닥토닥 담요. 아직 늦지 않았다며 느리고 뒤처진 우리를 달래주는 응원가. Linus' Blanket - Love Me (Feat. Kim Tae Chun) MV Let’s take a ride on autumn with ‘Linus’ Blanket’. All the moments of love that bloom and fall is filled up in mini album Moments. There, also, are Magical notes attached for your romance. As time slips by, we will be holding hands together, and lend you a new dream of becoming someone else. Companions of this trip are DJ Soulscape, Yoon Seok Chul Trio, Kim Gan G x Ha Heon Jin, Kim Tae Chun, Billly Acoustie, Lee Hee Kyoung, Lee Tae Hun, Seo Hyun Jeong, Joo Yun Ha, and Jo wol. CJ E&M Music은 아시아 No.1 엔터테인먼트 기업인 CJ E&M의 음악사업 브랜드로 음원/음반의 투자/제작/유통부터 콘서트/페스티벌 개최까지 포함하고 있습니다. CJ E&M MUSIC과 함께 하는 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 이곳 YOUTUBE 채널에서 가장 먼저 만나보세요. CJ E&M Music is a music business brand of CJ E&M, Asia's No.1 entertainment company. CJ E&M Music covers investment, production and distribution of album and also provides the best music festival and concerts. Meet the K-POP artists' brand new music videos and exclusive video clips on the official YouTube of CJ E&M Music. Categoría:Vídeos